


Stronger, Stranger, Farther Away

by navigatrix (odd_acious)



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Illustration, M/M, Pining, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, aesthetic, it's just vibes my dude, ronan's second secret, this is what happens when I'm left unsupervised, trc but make it an indie film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd_acious/pseuds/navigatrix
Summary: Ronan's second secret was Adam Parrish.part one of many film stills from an (imaginary) indie film TRC adaptation.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Stronger, Stranger, Farther Away

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this a while ago, over the course of like, an hour, in a fit of procrastination-induced creativity while sitting on the floor. The rest of this series is much more polished, but I wanted to include this first one, even if it is a little sketchy!  
> I'll be posting the other film stills at some point, and I'm down to draw more, as well- let me know if there's a scene you want to see!  
>   
> let me know what you think, comments make my day!!
> 
> I'm most active on [instagram](instagram.com/navigatrixart), and you can find me on [tumblr](navigatrixart.tumblr.com) as well!!
> 
> p.s. stickers and prints are available on [my redbubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/navigatrixart/shop?asc=u) :)

_“Ronan's second secret was Adam Parrish. Adam was different since making the bargain with Cabeswater. Stronger, Stranger, farther away. It was hard not to stare at the odd elegant lines of his face.”_


End file.
